Wireless devices in a network communicate with each other by sending and receiving data on particular center frequencies. For example, one device in a wireless network may wirelessly send data using a specific center frequency to another device on the network, which receives the data using that same center frequency.
In some cases, it is advantageous to repeatedly change the center frequency that multiple wireless devices use to communicate with each other (e.g., to avoid extended use of frequencies that provide poor signal quality). Such adjusting is known as “frequency hopping,” because the devices “hop” from one frequency to another. The precise manner in which wireless devices perform frequency hops may confer various advantages.